


Command

by Mira_Moriarty



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Flirting, Masturbation, Military, Multi, Navy, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Moriarty/pseuds/Mira_Moriarty
Summary: The ship's assistant doctor gets called to the office. XO Mike Slattery/Commander Tom Chandler/Reader smut.Sorry for any typos or errors. I wrote this in one night when I hit with inspiration. I wish there was more for this fandom.
Relationships: Mike Slattery/Original Female Character(s), Mike Slattery/Reader, Tom Chandler/Mike Slattery/Reader, Tom Chandler/Original Female Character(s), Tom Chandler/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Command

“I need to see you in my office at 1900 “Commander Chandler leveled a look at you in the cafeteria before walking out. 

“What was about? “Officer Graham raised a brow.

“I’m not sure. “As far as you know you hadn’t done anything to piss of the commander or anyone aboard the USS Nathan James. You had boarded a few months back. The U.S was still rebuilding and needed everyone it could get. You had been fresh out of med school when the red flu hit. You hid in cabins and the wilderness for a while before heading to St. Louis to get a dose of the cure and give aid. Despite not having much hands-on experience you applied and trained to join the USS Nathan James as the ships assistant doctor. You’re level-headed, pretty decent under pressure and damn good with a rifle. 

You were honestly lucky to get this opportunity. Commander Chandler and the ships resident doctor had personally vetted each applicant and chose you. You’d been on the ship for 6 months so far. There were many times when you ran into danger but it was exciting.   
You’d interacted and gotten to know many members of senior leadership on the ship, on account of them constantly running into danger and getting injured. 

As far as you know you didn’t do anything wrong. You paced back in forth in the hall infront of your cabin thinking. Your watch beeped. It was 1900, you began your walk to Chandler’s office. There was a small tingle in the base of your spine and a pep in your step. If it wasn’t for trouble maybe it was to commend you for something. 

A few months ago, after a mission gone wrong you were assigned to treat Commander Chandler. He had invited you to his personal quarters to patch him up. It was just a small graze on the shoulder but you remember being nervous to treat him. You remembered vividly the heat in you when you entering his room. He was sweaty, wounded and motioned you over to a table. He was sitting in a chair drinking a glass of scotch. 

“You’re not supposed to be drinking, alcohol isn’t even allowed on the ship. “You gave him a brief smile before setting up your supplies on the table. He let out something between a laugh and a grunt. 

“Shirt off, please. “ Chandler stopped nursing his glass and pulled his shirt over his head. You couldn’t help yourself but to glance at his abs and the tattoo on his shoulder. He was frankly super damn hot, and something about him being the Commander shot straight to your core. You peeled your eyes away, kneeled beside him and began cleaning his shoulder wound. 

“ How... has it been aboard the ship, Doctor? “Chandler turned his gaze down towards you. 

“ Uh..Ummm It’s been great. A little crazy but overall good. “ You blushed hard. 

“ I’m glad. I want you to enjoy it. “ He stared at you a bit longer before turning to take a sip of his drink. You blushed even harder. 

“ That should be good. I’ll check in tomorrow and change the gauze morning and evening. “

You beelined your way out of his personal quarters asap. The way the man spoke, his gaze, it turned a fire in you. 

A few weeks later you were alone on night watch for the XO Mike Slattery. He was healing from his gun wound and after unknowingly drinking Nostos. 

“How you feeling XO? “You patted a damp cloth on his forehead. It seemed like the worst was over and he seemed to be much more lucid now. 

“ Great, Doc. “ He tried to move a bit but let out a groan. 

“ Don’t move. Let me check your wounds. “ You grabbed some gloves and supplies and moved to the XO grabbing his shirt and lifting it up. 

“ So fast, Doc. “ His tone was clearly flirty. You blushed hard but ignored him and checked his wound. You pulled his shirt back down. 

It was hard staying up all night to watch him. You enjoyed sleep and doused of multiple times. Eventually you could feel someone patting your head and running hands through your hair. It was so relaxing you didn’t even think about it. 

“ You both look so cozy together. “ 

You woke up to a voice and turned your head. “ Shit. I mean… Commander. “ You stood up. Commander Chandler had entered the med bay presumably to check on his XO. You could hear a groan. 

“ Jesus.. We were just getting comfortable. “ XO Slattery moved to sit up. You finally processed the scene. You had fallen asleep on top of XO Slattery. You were mortified. 

“ Did I hurt you? Omg. I’m so sorry. “ You began to profusely apologize to both the commander and the XO. 

“ Relax. You can head back to your quarters.” Chandler gave you a light pat on the head. You blushed but quickly fixed your bed head and rushed out of the med bay. 

It was finally time. You were in front of Chandler’s office. The memories of past interaction with senior leadership played through your head. You considered. 

* Am I being punished for falling asleep on watch duty from months ago? *

You knocked. 

“Come in. “ You entered the room closing the door behind you. You looked up and noticed XO Slattery was pacing the room and Commander Chandler was sitting with a drink in his hand.   
“Sit. “ Commander Chandler gestured to the chair in front of him. You took a seat. The air was tense. You hadn’t realized the XO was going to be in this meeting. 

“Do you know why you’re here? “Slattery spoke first. 

“ Um.. No sir. But I am willing to accept any punishment for my actions. I understand. “ You were nervous as hell. Chandler and Slattery shared a look. You had no idea what it meant. 

“Do you understand and follow the rules of this ships? Chandler spoke. 

“ Yes. Sir. Of course. “ You nodded. Your hands were sweaty, clearly you had fucked up somewhere. 

“You say that and yet we have reports of fraternization aboard my ship “ Chandler looked you directly in the eye. Your jaw dropped. Fraternization, hell no. 

“ Sir… If someone’s accusing me of fraternization, I can assure you that it not true. “ You looked to Slattery and to Chandler. 

“ Are you sure doc? You haven’t been sleeping with any officers on this ship?! “Slattery spoke. His tone was harsh like the one he used to interrogate prisoners, but instead of scaring you it turned you on. 

“ No, Sir. I promise. “ You gave him pleading eyes. Slattery leveled another look at Chandler. 

“ We have reports of noises… coming from your room, that would indicate fraternization. “ Commander Chandler leaned forward. He was much too close to you. 

You turned beet red. 

“ Can you tell us what those noises were? “ Slattery spoke. There was silence for a moment. 

Chandler leaned back. His voice was deeper, it reverberated through you. “Everyone under this ship is under my command, Doctor. Explain. “ 

“ I…. I’m not sure, Sir. “ You stammered. How were you supposed to explain masturbation to your commanding and executive officer?

“ Do want us to question every officer on this ship, Doc? “Slattery spoke. 

“Tell us who’s been visiting your room or we’ll have to interrogate everyone. “ Chandler spoke. 

You looked down at the floor, taking in a breath. “Those noises that you heard were from… self-pleasure, Sir. I would never break a rule on this ship. “ You didn’t dare look at them. You hoped they’d just accept the answer and dismiss you. 

There was a silence and increasing awkwardness for you. 

“ You’re a noisy one, aren’t you. “ Slattery was first to speak. You gasped turning redder than you thought you good. 

“ I’m sorry, Sir. May I be dismissed? “ 

“ Not yet.. I’m glad you’re not fucking any of my men, Doctor. Everyone aboard this ship does what they need to do to release their frustrations but you need to be quieter. “Chandler spoke. 

“ I understand, Sir. “ 

“We need you to show us that you understand. “ XO Slattery spoke. You looked up at Slattery and then to Chandler. You were confused. There was a small awkward silence before Chandler spoke.

“ When you pleasure yourself what do you think about? “ Chandler’s question rang through you. 

“ Ummm.. I’m sorry, Sir. I… “ You were so confused but exhilarated. Every dirty thought you’ve ever had about Chandler and the XO rang through your head. 

“ Whatcha thinking about? “ You turned. Slattery had leaned down to your level. You must’ve spaced for moment.

“ You know. When you fell asleep while watching me in the med bay months ago, you started talking in your sleep. “ Slattery was so close to you. You could feel his breath on your face. 

“ I did.. I.. didn’t know. “ 

“Slattery told me about everything you said in your sleep. I almost didn’t believe him at first. “ Chandler gave you a look. He looked you up and down hungrily.

“ I was surprised too. Our young, polite doctor here is such a little whore. “Slattery’s words shook your straight to your core. You stared at Slattery, beet red. You must’ve talked about all your feelings for the XO and Commander in your sleep. 

“ Oh. God. I.. “ 

“Who do you think of when you touch yourself? Me? Slattery? “Commander Chandler stood up from his seat getting close to you and pointing to himself and the XO beside him. 

You were at a loss for words. You were extremely aroused. It was like your fantasies come to life. As you stared up at both of them it was like something clicked. 

“ Both. Sir. “ You looked up at Chandler and the XO. You could see it on their faces, they wanted you. That was likely the whole point of this questioning. It made you excited. Ever since you arrived on this ship you were attracted to the both of them. It didn’t matter that they were older than you at all. 

“ God. “ Slattery let out a breath. 

“ Well…. We’ll have to teach you to be quiet, if you want us to? “ Commander Chandler spoke. His tone of voice and demeanor had shifted. He was asking permission. 

“ Yes Sirs. I have a lot to learn. “ You gave him and Slattery a nod. Slattery moved to quickly lock the office door.

You moved from your seat to kneel down in front of Commander Chandler. You could see he was already hard as a rock. You reached up slowly undoing his belt. You slowly reached inside pulling out his cock. You gave it a quick stroke. Chandlers head leaned back a bit.

“ Fuck. “ Slattery came up to his side, watching you. You looked up to the XO turning to him and undoing his pants as well. His cock was ready and sprung out. You gave his a stroke as well. 

You couldn’t believe it. You had both the Commander and the XO’s cocks in your hand. You let out a silent prayer that this wasn’t a dream. You leaned forward giving a tentative lick to the head of Commander Chandler’s cock. He let out a small groan. You continued taking turned sucking and stroked their dicks. 

Slattery liked it rough. While you sucked him off, he’d sometimes grip your hair hard. That and his extremely thick cock had tears streaming down your face. Commander Chandler was not as thick but was long. You bobbed your head before pulling off of him with a pop. 

“ Am I doing a good job Sirs? “ You looked up to both of them. 

“ You’re fucking amazing. If I’d have known I would’ve made this happen earlier. “ Slattery leaned down kissing you, it was messy and rough, his tongue explored your mouth excessively. He didn’t seem to mind that you’d been sucking his Commander’s cock 2 secs prior.

Chandler looked down at your tear-stained and your messy kisses with Slattery. He gave his cock a stroke. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but you were too much for him. The moment he saw your innocent looking face on applicants for the ship. He watched the way you talked and flirted with the others on the ship and it filled him will jealously. 

“ On the table, on fours. “ Chandler was back in commander mode. You parted with Slattery and obeyed hoping on the table. Slattery followed after you, he gave a tug on your clothes. You began to undress. 

Eventually you were stark naked on all fours on the table. You noticed quickly that Slattery and Chandler were still dressed. 

“ Are you ready to learn how to be quiet? “ Chandler paced around the table, stroking his cock. You felt a little bit like a spectacle, it made you squirm, but nevertheless you nodded. You could feel something shift on the table. Slattery had laid down and slid under you. 

“ Sit. “ Chandler commanded. You obliged slowly moving to sit on Slattery’s face. His hands came forward pulling you down and keeping you there. He started off with a small lick to your clit. You bit your lip holding in a moan. Slattery began licking, sucking and fucking you with his tongue. 

“She’s so fucking wet, Tom. “Slattery paused to speak. He moved one of his hands to your core slowly sliding a finger in you. It went in with ease. 

Chandler moved to the side grabbing Slattery’s hand and bringing it too his mouth. The sight went straight to your core. 

“ Fuck. “ You moaned out. Chandler looked to you, leveling a glare. It sent chills down your spine.

“ What did I say? “ Chandler slid onto the table, he grabbed your jaw tightly, tilting your head up to look at him in the eye. You stared up at him, this was a different side to the commander that you’ve never seen. You loved it. 

“I’m sorry, Sir. I’ll be quiet” You spoke quickly. Slattery removed his finger from you core and began sucking your clit again. The Chandler stood in front of you bringing his cock to your mouth. You leaned forward and stuck out your tongue, slowly taking it in. 

Chandler grabbed you hair, not as rough as Slattery but still a strong grip. He pushed himself as deep as he could go. Small tears dropped down your face. 

“ You’re so beautiful. “He wiped away a few tears with his hand. 

Your senses were slowly becoming overwhelmed. You were going to come. Slattery could feel your legs begin to tense above him. You looked up at Chandler pleading with your eyes. 

“ You have permission. “ The moment the words left his mouth, you came. 

“ Fuck. “ Your legs should as you rode your orgasm out on Slatterys face. You could barely hold your self up. Slattery moved himself out of the way. You flipped to your back, out of breath. You wiped the sweat off your brow. 

“ Oh. We’re not done yet. “ Slattery stood at the edge of the table. He grabbed your legs pulling you the edge. Commander Chandler stood at the end of the table watching intently as Slattery lined himself up with your entrance. 

Slattery slowly pushed himself inside. You were still soaked from earlier and he slid right in. His cock was so thick it strained inside you. You bit your lip, drawing blood from trying to maintain silence. 

Slattery pulled himself out. “ Fuck.. Look at that. “ You blushed hard at the way he was looking at you. He began pumping himself inside you. You wrapped your legs around his waist.   
Chandler stepped forward running his hands along your body and over your tits. He let a finger drift into your mouth. You gave it a tentative lick and then sucked on it while looking him in the eyes. 

Slattery watched the scene while fucking you. He picked up the pace, pulling out and pushing in hard. The creaked and shifted with the movement. You could feel his cock twitching inside you. 

Slattery leaned down to kiss you while fucking you. You wrapped your arms around him grabbed a tuft of hair and pulling. With a loud groan Slattery came inside you, he gave you a last pumps as he emptied himself. 

He pulled off, grabbed a tissue from one of the desks and cleaned himself up. 

“ Flip over. “Commander Chandler stepped in front of you. You should’ve been exhausted but the sight of him, cock out and ready had you reenergized. 

You flipped over bending over the table at the waist. Commander Chandler entered you quickly and without regard. You couldn’t help but let out a tiny moan. As a response to that he gave a quick but hard slap to your ass. He grabbed your hair and with every thrust pushed you harder into the table. Slattery sat to the side watching. You made eye contact with him as Chandler fucked you. 

“ I want you to come for me. “ Chandler spoke. You let out a small moan that sounded close to a yes. Chandler pounded you bringing you close and closer to a orgasm. With a few short pumps Chandler came inside you. He buried himself as deep as he could and let out a deep groan. You came at the same time, blacking out for a few secs. You could barely keep standing. Your legs shook.

XO Slattery and Commander Chandler cleaned you up with a few tissues and helped you redress. They also handed you some water, that you gulped down immediately. You fixed yourself before looking at them. 

What happens now, you wondered. You blushed hard; you couldn’t believe that this actually happened. You fucked your senior officers. You stood awkwardly. 

“ I think this was a good lesson, Doc. “ Slattery spoke first. 

“ I agree but I think she needs more lessons. “ Chandler spoke. 

“Report to my quarters at 1900 tomorrow for more lessons. “ XO Slattery gave you a questioning look. You considered for a moment. 

“ Yes, Sir. I think another lesson tomorrow would be good. “


End file.
